Velia Agostinha Vivax
The clock holds still to foretell the final twilight, be it an angel or a devil that sits upon the end of trepidation.” —Somnium Fluxus Velia Agostinha Vivax '(ビバクスアゴスティ>ハベリア, ''Bibakusu Agosuteinha Beria), or simply '''Agostinha, is an unidentified apparition first worshiped by Diluculum Sanctus as a goddess. Following the cult's destruction, Agostinha has been largely forgotten by humanity, save for the few who still believe in her. As Agostinha was given her name by Axenus Gate himself, Agostinha never refers to herself by it; her real name, if any, is unknown. Agostinha's affiliation (if any), identity, and intentions are indiscernible as a result of her highly unpredictable and elusive nature; however, she appears to have developed some sort of personal interest in Scarlet. Because Agostinha does not seem to have any interest in Soul Society, she is not considered a threat by the Shinigami, although they are wary not to interact with her or anyone whom has had any sort of contact with her. While considered by many to be a dark goddess and a very bad omen if sighted, Agostinha does not seem to be entirely villainous—indeed, her depiction varies in fables of her exploits, ranging from “dawn of the end” for all existence to a savior meant to usher an eternal paradise. It is often written in such fables that what Agostinha becomes is for humanity itself to decide. Appearance Agostinha is a tanned woman with an imposing height and a rather voluptuous physique. She has noticeably short eyebrows, long pointed ears, slitted white eyes, and long brown hair accessorized with an unusual golden hairpiece. She has some sort of marking in the center of her forehead. Her most noticeable physical trait is arguably her large black wings which appear to be constantly shedding. Agostinha wears a very long and highly revealing black robe outlined with a golden pattern—it is cut to reveal her navel and entire cleavage; below this, it is cut to reveal her right thigh and entire left leg (exposing a peculiar marking on her left thigh), with large cuts just above to expose her hips. She is completely barefoot. She wears elaborate black gauntlets with a similar color scheme as her robe; it is completely metallic save for a cushioned white center. Oddly enough, Agostinha wears a golden heart-shaped locket as a necklace. Personality History Powers and Abilities Quotes (Agostinha's warning to Axenus)'' “If thou would holdest my hand, might be I carry thee into the hollow abyss.“'' (To Scarlet)'' “Would thou think me pray of thy hunt? 'Tis folly unending, child, so clamored by the fallen flock. Dost thou seek merely to spill tainted blood in hope of arousing mine own ire ere you fall? A craven's solace, and a conviction I only gainsay. Indeed, might be even a dog's death preferable to a timeless wallowing in the filth from which thou spawned, yet I know thee well. From a simple fear of turning back left with naught a purpose, thou would journey onward upon the bind of eternity, arms raised and ire entertained, all for a right to name thyself my everlasting bane, pleasant yet meaningless feed for a frothing black sheep. Alas, I shall accede; but heed my warning well, child: what awaits thee beyond thy chaos thou hast wrought for thyself is not a fate predestined I have prepared for thee, but one thou shalt choose for thyself. Thou ill hast need of trepidation, for should thou ever stand firm in content with naught, I shall sway my hand and return thee to the soil, like as the rest.“'' (To Scarlet)'' “'Tis a wonderful cry of acknowledgment, yet I fear thine own voice is naught but wasted on thee. 'Tis bitter irony that dictates the smallest of hounds bark with the greatest of vigor.”'' (To Scarlet)'' “The hellish maw cloaks hind a tongue kept sweet, hm?”'' Trivia *All Images used in this article were drawn by the author. *Agostinha's first name is taken from an ancient city of the same name. Agostinha is a Portuguese name meaning "venerated" but is also a derivative of Augustus. Vivax is Latin for "long-lasting," referencing Agostinha's immortality. *Agostinha is the most powerful character the author will ever create on this site. Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Somnium Fluxus